Goldberg
William "Bill" Goldberg After 5 season in the NFL Goldberg joined the world of Pro wrestling. He joined WCW and made a mark like no other with an amazing undefeated streak. Then it was on to the WWE where he only spent a year and left his mark there as well. In 2010 at the age of 43 Goldberg came out of retirement to have one more run and the company he picked to have this run in was ZWW. At SummerJam 10 in Los Angeles, California he was here and he fought Steve Foxx and the rest was history. He was in a 3 man fued with The G and Steve Foxx over both the Superstar Champ and the Royal Champ in what was called the best wrestlers to never be world champions in ZWW fued. Foxx and G both capture the titles however Goldberg didnt in the fued. The fued ended at Clashmania 3 when The G defeated Goldberg in what was the match of the year. At Clashmania 4 Goldberg faced off with Brock Lesnar and defeated him to finally become Superstar Champ. Which he defended for 6 months and at BlazeEND 12/12/12 he stated he will be vacted the title to go after the world championships. He defended the the title one last time at ZWW 15:A Heavyweight Christmas defeating Kenneth Orton after the match he offical vacted the championship. At the Locked 13 Goldberg defeated Kenneth Orton, Tank, Randy Orton, Qwanell and Sgt. Black in a Elimination Chamber and become the # 1 contender to the Heavyweight Championship Jin-Tu came out and congrualteed him. At another event after Goldberg won his match, Jin-Tu came out again but this time turned heel after attacking Goldberg. At Clashmania 5 Goldberg defeated Jin-Tu to achive his goal of becoming Heavyweight Champ. For months Chaz Morris was trying to win the title from Goldberg, he put Goldberg in all kinds of crazy matches and Goldberg was able to outstand them all. At The Survivor 13 he was put into a EC match with all 5 members of the Nation Of Domination for the title and Goldberg still won. However in the end Qwanell would cash in his Money In The Bank and Goldberg would lose the title. Goldberg became the 2013 King Of ZWW defeating Randy Orton in the finals and earned a ZWW Champ match vs Zack at Lets Bash 14. Which he won to become the 2nd person to win both major title. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling :1x Superstar Champ :1x Heavyweight Champ :1st Person to Vacate a championship (Superstar Title) : King Of ZWW (2013) :1x ZWW Champ :2nd Person to win the Heavyweight and ZWW Championship Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1998)[91] *PWI Rookie of the Year (1998)[92] *PWI ranked him #'2' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998[93] *PWI ranked him #'75' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003[94] *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times)[10][11] **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)[8] **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bret Hart[12] **Fifth WCW Triple Crown Champion1 World Wrestling Entertainment *World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)[9] *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' *Rookie of the Year (1998) 1 ^ Goldberg became the fifth man to win the Triple Crown along with Bret Hart as they both won on the same day. In Wrestling 'Nicknames' Da Man" "Greenzilla" The Beast" "The Predator" Theme Songs 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/Zblaze World Wrestling/World Championship Wrestling' *"Twisted" (WCW; 1997) *'"Invasion"' by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo[89] (WCW/WWE September 22, 1997–March 2001,March 31, 2003–April 21, 2003) *"Crush 'Em" by Megadeth[89][90] (WCW; 1999) *"Invasion (Remix V1)" by Jim Johnston (WWE; Backlash 2003) *"Invasion (Remix V2)" by Jim Johnston[89] (WWE; May 5, 2003–March 14, 2004) Personal life Goldberg has a long scar on the right side of his torso from a tear suffered during a college football game that required surgery to repair.